


Sabotage

by soul_of_spades



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is choosing Among Us over making out, F/F, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Rom-Com vibes, and Adora is NOT happy about it, but she can't just tell Catra to stop like a normal person, let Adora be petty 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spades/pseuds/soul_of_spades
Summary: For the record, Adora is not the jealous type. She feels very secure in her relationship with her girlfriend, and it helps that Catra's told her several times it's always been her—and that truth alone flutters in her belly with such finality, such warmth. She is absolutely over the moon about it.So, why the hell is Adora getting so worked up over a stupid game?(After Catra downloadsAmong Uson her phone and becomes obsessed, Adora's suddenly demoted to second place on her girlfriend's priority list. But she's not about to go down without a fight.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 362





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started playing _Among Us_ and this just came to me. Sorry not sorry.

For the record, Adora is not the jealous type. She feels very secure in her relationship with her girlfriend, and it helps that Catra's told her several times it's always been her—and that truth alone flutters in her belly with such finality, such warmth. She is absolutely over the moon about it.

Especially after they pined like idiots in college for over three years following several communication miscues (because apparently making out in a frat house bathroom sophomore year _sober_ was still "platonic" in their eyes). The worst is already behind them. And now after one year of living together post-grad and post-confession, there really should be no room for jealousy. They've settled, plain and simple.

So, why the hell is Adora getting so worked up over a stupid game? 

Answer: ever since Catra decided to download _Among Us_ on her phone— _just to understand all the stupid memes,_ she said—Adora's suddenly been demoted to second place on her girlfriend's priority list. Catra is beyond obsessed, to the point where Adora's seriously considered staging an intervention (which made Bow and Glimmer laugh in her face).

But this stupid "who-dun-it" game _is_ putting a wedge between them. And Adora can prove it.

She's done the math, and it says that she's missed out on a whopping 50+ kisses from Catra in just a week's time, among other _things_ (and no matter what Glimmer says, her math is accurate and well within reason to calculate in the first place).

She is hopelessly, pathetically attention-starved. And laying in bed next to Catra naked with a flashing phone screen between them is what finally does it for her. Enough is enough.

So, instead of following Glimmer and Bow's boring, practical advice— _seriously, just tell her it's bothering you,_ they said—Adora goes with a different approach. 

She downloads the game and dives headfirst into mastering it. She logs hours upon hours of game time, determined to pick up on different strategies, whether it's a matter of gameplay settings, picking up on suspicious players, or killing as quietly as she can. Eventually, Adora catches on, and she is ready to put her plan into motion. 

Catra is curled up on the couch, eyes glued to her screen, when Adora passes by behind her and—as discreetly as possible—catches her game's room code. Of course, it takes a frustrating fifteen minutes for Adora to sneak in between games, but she is officially in. And now the fun can begin.

First off, Catra is obvious to point out; her character is black with cat ears, username: **catgirl**. Meanwhile, Adora tries to stay on the down-low, choosing a yellow character with a sword-passing knife in its head, username: **A** _._ Okay, so not completely on the down-low, but it's just another way of messing with her girlfriend. It's _strategically_ dumb. Catra doesn’t know she plays, anyway, so it’s actually genius, if you think about it.

Adora parks herself at the kitchen table, giving herself a perfect view of Catra on the couch, and just waits. 

The game starts with ten players, one impostor, and the second someone is killed, Adora immediately pounces. 

**A:** black did it

 **catgirl:** what?? no i didnt!

 **A** : black vented i saw it

 **catgirl:** wheres body?

 **A:** its black

 **catgirl:** yellow is lying!

 **A:** vote black

Adora thanks the _Among Us_ gods that everyone seems to believe her, while Catra tries and fails to make her case. In real-time on the couch, she looks furious—face pinched in a scowl that Adora finds hopelessly endearing. She's eventually voted out by everyone else as a non-impostor, and Adora bites her lip to keep from snickering. 

And from thereon, the saga continues. Adora does anything she can to sabotage Catra, impostor or not, and—to her utmost delight—the rest of the group seems to catch on.

 **unimpostor:** black sus

 **not blue** : dont trust black

 **A:** yeah vote black

 **catgirl:** WTF

 **catgirl:** no ones dead yet

 **A:** black impostor

 **catgirl:** i hate all of you

Catra is too stubborn to quit, dead-set on pinning all the blame on "yellow", and Adora loves that about her, especially now. Watching her squirm around on the couch and curse not-so quietly under her breath almost makes up for all the times they didn't make out because of this game. _Almost._

When Catra is evicted once more as not the impostor, she finally reaches her breaking point. 

"Damn it!" She jumps out of her seat and slams her phone against the couch cushion. "This is bullshit!"

Adora tucks her phone away in her pocket, careful not to exit out of the game. "What's wrong, babe?" 

"This _asshole_ is sabotaging me," she growls (and Adora tries so hard not to laugh). "And they're not even being subtle about it. Fuck, it's like they paid off the other players and everything."

"Huh. That sounds really sus." 

Catra sinks back down into the couch cushions, grumbling, "I know."

Wow, and Catra calls her the idiot in this relationship. She's fallen so far down the _Among Us_ rabbit hole, she can't even pick up on the game lingo being used in real-time. As Entrapta would say: _fascinating._

Adora joins her on the couch and offers her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "I still love you, if that means anything."

Catra snorts and immediately falls into position with her head on Adora's lap. "You're such an idiot."

 _Look who's talking,_ her mind deadpans. Still, Adora runs her fingers once through Catra's short hair, getting a satisfied sigh in return, and smiles warmly down at her. 

Then, the touching moment passes, and Catra's back to joining the game, holding her phone over her face. Somehow Adora fishes out her own phone without disturbing Catra and also rejoins—thankful that Catra's too focused on the game to notice how there's no way Adora's just scrolling through Twitter with her phone flipped on its side and her thumb on the touchscreen joy-stick. 

The game resumes, and finally, after another kill, Adora plays her hand. 

**catgirl:** yellow vented

 _Yeah, on purpose,_ Adora thinks smugly. 

**not blue:** you sure?

 **catgirl:** YES

 **A:** just kiss me you coward

 **catgirl:** ... what?

 **unimpostor:** you heard her

 **not blue:** kiss kiss kiss

So, Adora might've spilled the beans during a losing round in the ghost chat, but that's not important right now.

 **catgirl:** wtf is going on

In real-time, Catra tilts her head at the screen, eyes wide, mouthing her "wtf" with great intensity. 

**A:** im so done

 **catgirl:** dude wth?

 **A:** i didn't sell my soul to this game

 **A:** and sabotage you

 **A:** just to get ignored AGAIN

 **unimpostor:** dang yellow tired of being ****-blocked

Okay, some gender disparity there, but red's heart is in the right place.

 **catgirl:** ...

Adora smirks. Hook, line, and...

 **A:** look up idiot

_Sinker._

Catra gasps and slowly drops her phone to her chest, eyes darting to find hers. "You did _not—"_

But she barely has time to finish that sentiment before Adora shifts her legs out from under her head and quickly jumps her, pinning her to the couch and straddling her waist.

"Pay attention to me," she mock-whines, and Catra's airy laugh is like music to her ears.

"You asshole, you said you hated _Among Us!"_

Adora nods emphatically. "Yep, and I still do. So, so much."

Catra blinks, and Adora can see the wheels starting to turn in her head. Finally, it clicks. 

"No way," she says, voice pinched in denial. "Did you seriously get the game just to fuck with me? I know _you"—_ her eyes narrow, then widen again—"you practiced and everything, you little shit! You can't be chill to save your life."

"Guilty as charged," Adora answers, grinning. "But fucking _with_ you isn't what I was going for. Subtract a word." 

"Oh." God, her shocked face is so kissable right now, but Adora holds on, stays strong. 

"Yeah," Adora draws out the word. "Red wasn't kidding."

Catra raises a brow and looks at her phone again (making Adora pout at the blatant avoidance). She takes one good look at the chat and gives Adora the biggest shit-eating grin. 

"Aw, is somebody jealous?" 

"Shut up and kiss me you coward," Adora repeats, and Catra happily obliges. 

**unimpostor:** and they were roommates

 **not blue:** lesbians for president 2020

Adora swipes off the app, thinking: _mission success,_ while she makes up for precious lost time kiss by kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write (and funny to read, I hope). I've been possessed by the rom-com gods, I swear. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment to let me know what you think. It'll motivate me to churn out more content like this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
